Smoke Dragon
The Smoke Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Air elements. It's main element is Fire. Appearance The smoke dragon has a pretty strange shape. It has a mostly light gray skin with black hair on its head, and even a beard. Abilities Weapons The smoke dragon has few weapons and defenses other than it's breath. It may bite to protect itself, but has soft and not-so-sharp fangs so usually that doesn't help. Defenses The smoke dragon usually hides in dark places to prevent them from attack, but when they are found they have little to no defense. Other Abilities The smoke dragon can fly a lot without getting tired, even though it goes pretty slow. Breath Weapon The smoke dragon breathes smoke. Don't worry, the smoke won't cause any health problems; but blocks eyesight, smells bad, and burns slightly. Weaknesses Smoke dragons stand little chance of survival under direct attack. Habitat Regions The smoke dragon lives on the Palagos Islands and in Wrothmoore, but (contrary to popular belief) probably not on the Other Side. Still, it is classified as a possible inhabitant. Preferred Home Smoke dragons reside in remote areas, mostly in mountains. They sometimes live around volcanoes, and benefit themselves off of the behavioral habits of the fire dragon. Sheltering/Nesting Smoke dragon nests are usually made out of wood and charcoal, but this changes depending on the habitat. Diet Eating animals is dangerous to this dragon. Raw but dead animals contain a lot of bacteria, and this dragon has a very low immune system, so eating other creatures may make it sick. This dragon still needs proteins from living creatures that aren't plants, so it eats insects instead, which have a low amount of dangerous bacteria. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Smoke dragons are among the least social of dragons. They try to stay as far away from other living things as they can. They used to be very social, before The Ancients cast a spell on them, in an attempt to access the Other Side. The spell changed the smoke dragon for all time. Social Order Smoke dragons are particularly solitary, not seeing much of their own kind. They usually drift around their home. Relationship to Wizards The smoke dragon avoids humans whenever possible. Life Cycle Mating Mating is a big problem for smoke dragons, knowing they even hate others of their kind. Most smoke dragons come from hybridizing air and fire dragons. However, on uncommon occasions, two smoke dragons will mate temporarily. Birth As soon as the egg is layed, it is thrown away, and the two smoke dragon parents go away from each other, to their own nest. The egg has a hard shell and thus can survive the throw. Infancy Infant smoke dragons are very brutal. Don't give them what they want, and they may bite you or breathe smoke in your face. They also seem to have a thicker skin than adults and adolescents. Adolescence Adolescent smoke dragons are less brutal. They're more cranky. They avoid any creatures that aren't insects, which become their food. Adulthood One should better stay away from an adult. If you don't leave it alone, it may attack you. However weak they might be, they're still pretty big compared to humans. Life Span Smoke dragons do usually not live long. In fact, they may be the shortest-living dragon ever. They only live for about 20 years. History Discovery Smoke dragons have been known about for centuries, since the Burcadians were around. At that time, they weren't social creatures anymore, since The Ancients suspected that smoke dragons were spirits from the Other Side, and tried to give them messages. When the smoke dragons were unable to carry the messages, The Ancients cast a spell of dimensional travel. Unfortunately, this spell was not fully developed, and caused the smoke dragons to move to the other side of anything, taking away their friendliness. Origin of Name They were called smoke dragons because their skin has the color of smoke and they breathe smoke. Magic Smoke dragons have minor control over Aeromancy, and a bit more control over Pyromancy. Notable Dragons *Carzo (Tim) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Air Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of the Other Side Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Insectivores